Emotions
by Dana5
Summary: After Lava and Rockets Rommie goes and sees Tyr to help sort out her true feeling.


Author= Dana  
  
Rating= R  
  
Disclaimer= Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me I only wished they did, so please don't sue me  
  
Spoilers= Lava and Rockets.  
  
A/N= I couldn't decide which ending to use so I did both; an alternate ending is in my other fic Comfort  
  
  
  
**  
  
She tried to tell herself that it wasn't spying it was simply security to make sure Molly wasn't a high guard officer assassin, she knew how far fetched and stupid that sounded but in the end she couldn't resist and activated the camera in Dylan's room. Dylan had one arm round Molly and the other behind his head "We could have you stationed in 24 hours," he was explaining his proposal to her.  
  
"That soon huh!" she teased him by trailing her hand along his bare chest.  
  
He was obviously taken by her, "Well.emm.we could take the scenic route, you know it's like a 3 week tour of the restored systems commonwealth signatory worlds. if you like."  
  
"Yes. I'd like that," she kisses him.  
  
"Ok. was that for luck."  
  
"Well you can never have enough luck," he smiles at her before rolling her over and kissing her.  
  
  
  
Rommie felt hurt when she saw Dylan, her Dylan on top of this woman he had only known for a day. What Tyr had said was starting to sink in, she had always tried to ignore what she felt for Dylan, it was just friendship. Besides she couldn't understand these emotions Harper had given her, so how did she know what she was feeling. Her android body walked down the corridor to her quarters, her mind was filled with a million questions and no answers. She really had no idea how humans could do this whole love thing. She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
  
  
"Tyr thought I liked Dylan," she starts to list the evidence out loud to herself, "he is very attractive and amazing, but then Molly, off course she'll be gone in a few weeks. Am I just a toy for Dylan, I'm here when it's convenient and when Molly or Elsbeth or who ever the hell else is around I get kicked to the side like a broken puppet." She was getting angry at Dylan and that just confused her more. She ran through all the files she had on human behaviour as she compared it to Dylan's reactions, to hers, the crews, Tyr's comments, a new thought entered the many hundreds. "Tyr," she said it out loud to make herself realise how ridiculous it sounded, "does he like me or could I be the one who likes him?" She thought for a moment, "No, he's Nietzschean what would he see in me, Nietzscheans go with Nietzscheans, it's rarely otherwise." She thought more, adding to her mounting confusion, "but Tyr's not exactly your ordinary run of the mill Nietzschean, but Dylan, this is to confusing I don't know what I feel, how is that possible." She was now passing the floor like an agitated cat, she established her link to Dylan's room, Molly was asleep sprawled over Dylan, but he was still awake, he watched her in awe stroking her blonde hair and letting his hand dance along her skin. He kissed her head gently before tightening his lovers' hold on her and falling asleep himself. "Ok, time to find out how I really feel and about who," she stormed out of her quarters and down the corridor.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr half staggered into his quarters it had been a bad day, very bad "firstly I had go on a supply run with Dylan, that I found less than enjoyable. Then we were attacked by Ogami, then I was grilled by Rommie," (she can be quite frightening when she wants) he thought to himself before continuing "on top of all that my friend was killed and I'm still no closer to finding out who hired the Ogami. And to finish it all off Dylan comes in all loved up with Mandy, Mary or was it Molly, oh who the hell cares," he ran through his day before slamming his weapons belt down on the table. He sat on the chair, lounging back he closed his eyes, the events from earlier that day flashed through his mind and he snapped up, leaning forward he removed his boots and walked across the one room quarters. He pulled off his top letting it drop behind him, it landed partly on the silk of his bed sheets before falling off the foot onto the floor. On entering the en suite bathroom his movements activated the lights, "shower on, hot," he orders as he removes his tight leather pants. Stretching his arm out he tests the temperature before stepping under the warm streams of water. The beads form rivers as they slide over his muscled arms and toned abs. Supporting himself by his arms on the wall he allows the water to stream over him relaxing his bruised body. He ever so slightly calms down but not for long, "I trek across who knows how many systems, my friend dies and for what to save him and his new little toy and why, so Rommie won't cry."  
  
He gets out of the shower and wraps a crisp white towel round his waist, he looks in the mirror and starts a conversation with himself, "why do I even care if Rommie's upset she's a machine." His reflection answers his rhetorical question, "because if Dylan died she would kill me and even though I'm a Nietzschean she's an android and warship so my ass would pretty much be gone," with a growl he steps back into his room. It's pretty basic, small kitchen, table, storage units, couch, his double bed raised up two steps and en suit bathroom. He dries off and leaves the towel where it falls he wasn't in the mood to be Mr clean and tidy. Slipping between the silk sheets Tyr raised his hands behind his head "lights off," the lights quickly dimmed to nothing. Closing his eyes he started to drift off before again the earlier events of that day and his friends death danced through his mind.  
  
The door chime snapped him out his disturbing dream. He lay there for a few moments, "It can't be important or it would have went over com," he closed his eyes again ignoring his unknown visitor. It chimed again, Tyr didn't even bother to stir this time, visitors were the last thing he needed now. Without a command the door slid open spreading a beam of light with a cut out silhouette across the floor. Tyr propped himself up with his arms as the figure moved into the room again plunging it into darkness. Being Nietzschean has it's advantages, Tyr easily made out the distinct figure of Rommie, she drew closer, she had changed out the clothes she had on earlier and was now adorned in a black tank top and combats.  
  
  
  
"Rommie, what are you doing here," she didn't answer him but when she reached his side in one quick move she straddled him, pulled his hands up over his head pinning him down before pressing her lips passionately onto his. She deepened the kiss with no resistance from Tyr. Still forcing him down she slid under the covers to be closer to his naked body. She trailed small kisses along his throat and over his chest, small shivers ran through his body at the pleasure he felt. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, this was Rommie, but he liked it and he did think she was gorgeous. She kissed him on the lips again and then satisfied that he was having fun and that he must like her she released his arms and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms round her waist then trailed one along her back to her neck. He rubbed it gently tickling her; he could feel her reaction as she smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Tyr. do you love me," Tyr was momentarily stunned, (this usually happens the other way round, she asks then kisses). He pulled her down to him and kissed her, really just to buy time before he had to let her down, he found himself deepening the kiss and pulling her closer. He felt something then a strange feeling, a feeling of love, (Damn it Tyr you love her). Rommie pulled back anxious to see how he felt.  
  
  
  
"Rommie." he thinks "Rommie I love you," they kiss again, she sits up still straddling Tyr and pulls off her top revealing that she has nothing on under it, she throws it into the corner. Tyr pulls her round so that he is on top, using his tongue he licks then sucks each of her breasts causing a wave of pleasure to run through her body. He then allows his hand to slip down to her combats he undoes them and slides his hand in, Rommie moans with pleasure as Tyr changed his rhythm. She whimpered for more but to tease her he stopped before she climaxed. He completely removed her combats and boots allowing them to fall on the floor. Admiring her body he laid trails of burning kisses over her, reaching her mouth he again kisses her passionately. "Are you sure you want to do this," he checked hopping she would still say yes.  
  
"I love you and I want this. do you?"  
  
"Yes," he kisses her and then enters her. His rhythm started gentle but Rommie pushed her hips against his as they quickened. They're breathing was harsh as Tyr continued to lay kisses on her sweating skin as she explored his chest and back. They both let out a groan of ecstasy. Tyr smiled down at his new lover "My Lady, you are so very impressive," giggling back she pulled him into an explosively passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the night making love and exploring each other.  
  
The End 


End file.
